


Silence is not always Gold

by SJ_Sixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fuck it they're all gay, Gay Lockhart, Gay Male Character, Gay Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart is a dick, Hufflepuff Character, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Parent, Muteness, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Young Severus Snape, we all knew that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Sixx/pseuds/SJ_Sixx
Summary: Severus liked Vincent. He worked hard, didn’t blather on in class, he was always quiet when Snape spoke, never answering back, nor asking stupid questions. In fact, he never asked any questions.What Severus didn’t like, was the reason why.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Silence is not always Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know I have a bunch of requests in my inbox and I will write them at some point!
> 
> OC is 17, so of legal age in the Wizarding world. Snape is 22. Lockhart is a pompous prick.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a reader insert, but I started writing it and before I knew it, I had created a male character. So, y'all get to deal with a gay Snape. Idk anymore either. Lockdown is messing with my head.

Vincent intrigued Severus from the moment he stepped foot in the classroom. He didn’t constantly natter to his friends, nor ask any stupid questions like the rest of the class. He seemed to have a talent for potions, and an eagle eye, observing but never interrupting.

He was in Severus's 6th year, N.E.W.T class, having walked in with one of the highest ‘O’ grades Severus had seen. Vincent was a few years below Severus, and he remembered him well from Slughorn’s little gatherings, always in the corner of the room, watching. Slughorn had often proclaimed he would do great things; he was an extraordinary potioneer, he had mastered the art of non-verbal spells at such a young age, a brilliant flyer, a whiz at magical creatures and handsome to boot (Snape had noticed how he had often winced at that last part, and he could hardly blame them). Slughorn often said it was a shame he was placed in Hufflepuff – he could have been an excellent Slytherin.

Severus couldn’t deny the last part though; Vincent was very attractive. Chin length, curly black hair, which often got in his face, and a pair of emerald green eyes. But what stood out to Severus more was Vincent's personality. He never seemed to shy away from Severus, he smiled at him, never called him names or bullied him. He always had an open mind and was willing to sit and listen to Severus raving and ranting about Potter and Black. Over the years of knowing them, Severus had come to appreciate a fondness for the young boy, and when Severus graduated, found himself rather melancholy about leaving him.

But that was years ago, and now Vincent was in his potions class, learning his way. Severus had set the sixth years on a task; a Draught of Living Death. He didn’t have high hopes for this class. It was exceedingly rare that anyone could brew one first time around.

So when Vincent made a perfect potion, he was taken aback.

“Acceptable, Jones.”

Vincent smiled at him, and Severus couldn’t help but notice a flutter in his heart when he did. He moved off quickly, feeling himself grow hot around the collar, and moved to criticizing some other Hufflepuff who had missed the reduced Valerian root from the potion.

As the bell rang, and they filtered out, Severus looked back at his figure, the image of him smiling still firmly in his mind.

As he sat at the High Table, Severus kept a close eye on Vincent. He seemed content to just sit there, reading, and eating.

That was, until an annoying seventh-year Ravenclaw came to sit opposite him.

Vincent merely raised an eyebrow as Lockhart started nattering on about something or another, a distinctly unimpressed look over his face. It was when Lockhart reached over to try take his hand, that Severus felt a rage inside, that he was unaware of.

Vincent, however, pulled his hand back, distain written over his feature, before closing the book shut with a snap and abandoning his seat, heavy volume tucked under his arm, Lockhart looking confused at what had just happened and Severus with a feeling of smug satisfaction.

It seemed to be a re-occurring theme. For some reason, known only to Lockhart himself, the pompous idiot didn’t get that Vincent was not interested. And every time Lockhart attempted to woo them, he was shut down quickly.

It was one day that Vincent snapped.

Severus was patrolling the halls when he heard the one-sided conversation.

“Surely, just one little kiss… there are many who would consider it a dream to do so…”

He turned to see, mid-way down the corridor, Vincent there, pressed uncomfortably against the wall, Lockhart practically in his face, one arm above his head on the wall for Lockhart to lean on.

As Severus approached, a murderous rage in him, he saw Vincent shake his head, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Come now, don’t be shy! One kiss, and I’ll go.”

Lockhart took Vincent's chin in his hand, and it seemed to be the breaking point for the boy.

He had whipped out his wand faster than Severus had ever seen, pointing it straight at Lockhart’s chest. With a loud bang and a flash of yellow light, Lockhart was thrown back, crashing into the stone wall. Wincing, he looked up only to see the young wizard standing there, wand pointed down and fury painted on his face.

“I think, that might be enough.”

Both head’s turned to see Severus, and the colour drained from the Hufflepuff’s face, eyes darting from him to Lockhart.

“Normally, the use of magic within the corridors is forbidden, and would result in detention and loss of points,” he said as he arrived at the side of the boy.

“However,” he sneered, looking down at the ruffled Ravenclaw, “in this case, I shall allow it to slide, given what I have observed of late. Back to your common room, Jones.”

Vincent nodded and was gone so quick; he may as well have apparated. Focusing his attention to Lockhart, who was getting to his feet, Severus stared in silence, inviting the blonde-haired idiot to dig himself further into the hole he had already dug.

“Professor, I was merely attempting to show my affection, he was the one who used magic…”

“In self defence against said ‘affection’ that he has clearly rejected it on multiple occasions, as I have seen. I do not condone harassment, Lockhart. 50 points from Ravenclaw, and a weeks’ worth of detentions with myself, and you and I shall be paying a visit to the Headmaster. Come.”

“Be away, Gilderoy.”

The Ravenclaw scampered, leaving the office in a hurry, and Dumbledore turned to Snape.

“Men like him may never learn, Severus.”

“Then I hope Jones learns better spells to protect themselves.”

“I sadly believe he already has.”

Dumbledore looked back as Severus looked questioningly at him.

“Do you know why, he never speaks? Why he is such a master of non-verbal spells?” he asked lightly.

“Not a clue, Headmaster.”

“Because, Severus,” Dumbledore sat down again behind his desk, “when he was but a baby, his father, who was not that talented in charms, placed a permanent silencing charm on the infant.”

Severus was stunned.

“He, did, _what?!_ ”

Dumbledore smiled sadly at him.

“Yes, most tragic. His home life was, unpleasant. Much like your own. A half-blood, a wizard and a muggle woman. The father was abusive, and the mother terrified for the life of her and her child. Eventually, his father was placed in Azkaban. Do you not remember Finlay Jones, from your old days?”

Snape’s stomach gave a horrible jolt as he did remember the man; a twisted sadist, who took great joy in torturing muggles and muggleborns. The fact that such a kind-hearted boy could be from such a cruel man…

“He never was one for learning soft charms,” Severus said slowly.

“No, he was not. A good friend of Lucius, was he not?”

“Regrettably.”

“However, as we know, the charm was not cast greatly. I imagine, with the right potion, it could be reversed. But it would take a skilled potioneer…”

Severus knew what he had to do.

A soft knocking interrupted him from his cauldron, and he looked up.

“Enter.”

The door creaked open and Vincent stepped in, confusion written all over his face. Severus motioned for him to take a seat, and he did, clutching his robes in his hands, twisting the material.

“You are not in trouble,” Severus said, calmy, noting his nerves.

Vincent stopped, letting go, and looking at what he was doing curiously. Severus finally added the final sprig of peppermint, before waving his wand over the contents, and placing some in a vial.

“The Headmaster informed me of your, condition.”

Vincent nodded, seemingly unperturbed by this.

“I had the misfortune to know your father, and the misfortune to never get the chance to curse him properly,” Severus turned to see a cheeky smile on the lad's face at his comment, “so I am aware that his charms skills left a lot to be desired.”

He placed the vial on his desk, and Vincent took it, inspecting the pale green solution.

“Drink it, Vincent. You need to drink the whole vial.”

Vincent looked at him as he used his first name, before uncorking the vial and taking a swig, letting the potion flow down his throat. He coughed as it did, spluttering, disgust over his features at the taste.

“Oh Merlin, that tastes awful!”

He dropped the vial, hands covering his mouth in shock. Lowering the shaking hands, he looked at Severus.

“My, my voice… that’s my voice.” He said.

It was a smoky voice, but soft and almost musical in tone. But it wavered as he spoke, looking to Severus with tear filled eyes.

“Professor, I cannot thank you enough.”

Severus let a rare smile come through, and shook his head, “consider it a thank you, for all those years you let me rant to you.”

“You, you remember me?”

“Of course. You’ll need to take this, once a week, until the potion is all gone,” he waved his wand, the potion decanting itself into several more vials before they all placed themselves into a small container, which set itself neatly on the desk.

Vincent nodded, before looking back at Severus, “and, thank you, for saving me from Lockhart.”

“Next time, use a stronger spell.”

Vincent laughed at this, and Severus felt his heart soar at his laugh; husky and infectious.

“If you hadn’t had been there, I probably would have.”

“I won’t interrupt next time.”

Vincent chuckled at that, before rising from his chair, moving to stand near him. Severus looked down at his smaller stature, his thoughtful face.

“Yes?”

Vincent looked at him, before taking a deep breath, and, standing on tiptoe, leant to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Wanted to give you a thank you present.” He mumbled, before quickly turning to leave, face red, obviously thinking he didn’t feel the same.

Severus grabbed his arm, and Vincent looked to him, only for Severus to crash his lips to his own, one hand cupping his face. Vincent responded immediately, arms around Severus's neck, one hand entangling itself in his hair. Severus let go of his arm, and, without breaking the kiss, picked him up to sit him on his desk, pushing paperwork out the way, his hands resting on his waist. He moved so he stood between Vincent's legs, trying to pull the man's body as close to his as possible, arms wrapping around him to press him to his chest.

Severus eventually pulled away, looking at Vincent's flushed face, cheeks dusty pink from blushing.

“S-Severus,” he smiled.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Since my 2nd year…” he mumbled, “it was after one of Slughorn’s little parties. You, looked so handsome in your dress robes, and, you danced with me there, after no one else wanted to. I thought it was just, some little crush, or something, but, I found myself falling more for you, and I missed you so much when you left, and the thought of you was what got me through those summers when I was stuck at home, and when I saw you were the new Potion’s master, I was so excited, and sweet Merlin, I’m rambling now, aren’t I, I’m so sorry -!”

He was silenced as Severus placed another kiss to his lips.

“I do not mind in the slightest, my dear.” He chuckled.

Vincent gave a shaky grin back, “never knew you felt the same…”

“You grew on me, over the years. When I graduated, I realised how much I missed you. You did look rather adorable in your dress robes at that party, slightly too long in the sleeve, but it was more a want to protect you back then – you were 13. And then I came back to teach, and I saw how you’d blossomed into a fine young man. And I realised then, combined with the urge to hex Lockhart whenever I saw him near you, what my feelings had grown into.”

Vincent beamed at him, before pulling him into another kiss, pressing himself to him.

“Professor Snape, I’m here for my deten -!”

They broke off to see Lockhart standing there, slack jawed.

“Wait outside!” Snape snarled, flicking his wand and sending the man flying out the door, slamming it in his wake.

“Oh bat droppings,” Vincent cursed.

“I’ll obliviate him in a moment,” Severus muttered, pulling him back into the kiss.


End file.
